Aprendiz
by affy bp
Summary: Rose tienen su primera cita y no tiene idea de cómo besar así que deberá aceptar ayuda del único chico que está ahí para enseñarle. Rose/James. One-Shoot con Incesto, ya estan advertidos.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de su creadora no mios.

**Summary: **Rose tienen su primera cita y no tiene idea de cómo besar así que deberá aceptar ayuda del único chico que está ahí para enseñarle.

**Advertencia: **Incesto ósea relacion primo-prima, si no te parece bien dale en el botoncito que dice ATRAS

**Nota:** Bueno esta parejita me llamo mucho la atención y creo que en mi cabeza no quedarían tan mal juntos... (Aunque Rose con Scorpius es mas que perfecta pero con James tampoco va mal) En fin me despido, disfruta la lectura.

* * *

**Aprendiz**

Tenía catorce cuando paso. Rose Weasley siempre había sido una chica inteligente y sensata con sentido integro de la responsabilidad y de lo correcto, asistía al cuarto curso en la casa Gryffindor y era la mejor de su clase sin duda alguna. Pero además de ser responsable e inteligente Rose tenía otra virtud: era muy guapa.

Había un par de chicos en Hogwarts que lo sabían y se animaban a correr el riesgo de morir en manos de Albus Potter por pedirle salir. Afortunadamente para el pellejo de esos ilusos ella nunca había accedido a una cita con nadie, estaba mas preocupada en otras cosas hasta ese día. El nombre del chico era Joe Boot era un Ravenclaw dos años mayor que Rose y que la había invitado a Hogsmade esa tarde, obviamente la pelirroja no había tardado en aceptar.

Joe era rubio, prefecto, guapísimo, el tipo de hombre que ella siempre había soñado pero había un obvio problema, Joe querría besarla en su cita. ¿Qué como se había enterado? Fácil, la hermana del susodicho va en la misma clase que su hermano Hugo y su prima Lily y había acabado confesándoles toda la verdad de las intenciones del rubio.

A Rose este hecho tampoco le molesto tanto, es decir en una cita la mayoría de la gente se besa y esto no es nada raro, pero sin embargo si había algo que le estaba molestando era el hecho de que ella nunca había besado a un chico antes y no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacía. Era claro que Joe tendría experiencia siendo un chico de dieciséis y que no era un novato como ella. Esto la estaba preocupando y desanimando un poco por su cita…hasta que el llego.

-¿Qué tienes Rosie? ¿Te pasa algo?

James Sirius Potter era un año mayor que ella pero parecía ser mucho mayor en algunos aspectos, para empezar el hecho de que James recurría a la compañía de alumnos mayores y todos en Gryffindor lo adoraban irremediablemente. Era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y había salido con tantas chicas que era imposible llevar la cuenta. En realidad parecía que entre él y Rose habían años luz de distancia, la pelirroja era inocente y enfocada a sus estudios cuando su primo era todo lo contrario.

En aspecto era sumamente apuesto y Rosie no culpaba a las idiotas que babeaban tras el, era guapísimo, estaba como quiere y además tenía una personalidad graciosa y un aire travieso que hechizaba a las chicas de todas las edades. El parecía ser el último chico que la pelirroja quisiera ver en ese momento…

-Estoy bien James. –mintió descaradamente. –Solo me siento un poco… preocupada.

James la miro alzando una ceja y ella soltó un suspiro mal disimulado.

-¿Vienes a mi cuarto a conversar? –la invitó el moreno. –No creo que aquí sea un buen lugar para desahogar sus penas, señorita. –agregó en todo bromista.

Rose se sorprendió al principio. James nunca era tan amable con ella, generalmente se la pasaba picándola y haciéndole bromas sin sentido que a ella exasperaban en verdad. El no era su primo favorito, ese era Albus y ella estaba segura que tampoco era la suya, esa sería Dominique o incluso Roxanne pero ella no, eso es seguro. Termino accediendo, quizás compartir sus problemas con un chico le ayudaría, después de todo Jamie era su primo y estaba en su misma casa a diferencia de Al, habían crecido como hermanos. Podía intentar abrirse con él.

Se toparon con una puerta donde se leía claramente "Dormitorio de: James Sirius Potter, Fred Weasley, Derek McLaggen y Ralph Finnigan". James entro primero que ella indicándole el camino, Rose nunca había entrado al dormitorio de los varones de Gryffindor. Era sumamente parecido al de las chicas pero más desordenado y con aroma varonil.

-Siéntate. –le indico James señalando la cama más ordenada. –Fred y los chicos no volverán hasta la noche, se fueron a terminar los deberes y de ahí e van a Hogsmade. –explico el moreno se sentó en la cama frente a la que estaba Rose.

-Esa es la cama de Finnigan. –comentó señalando la de Rose. –El más ordenadito de todos.

-Deberías aprender a él un poco. –bromeó la pelirroja sacando la primera sonrisa del día

El la imito al verla sonreír y ambos se relajaron un poco.

-Me contaras que te tiene preocupada ¿Verdad? –pidió, o mas bien casi ordeno, James.

-Supongo… -se resigno la de ojos azules. –Tengo una cita con Joe Boot, de Ravenclaw y…

-Si no quieres ir solo díselo.

-¡Quiero ir! –aclaró rápidamente. –Pero el problema es otro…

Antes de que su prima terminara de hablar James se paró de la cama de un arrebato y la miro con el cejo fruncido y su rostro peligrosamente colorado, Rose trago saliva. Eso si no se lo esperaba.

-¿Te hizo alguna estupidez? –preguntó enojado. –Rosie es mayor que tu. No sabes lo que querrá hacer contigo.

-Oh lo sé. Ese es el problema, el quiere besarme.

El rostro de su primo volvió a prenderse de color escarlata pero esta vez se sentó en la cama de nuevo.

-Si no quieres besarlo…

-¡Quiero besarlo! –volvió a cortar Rose, esta vez estaba sonrojada y su respiración se oía agitada. –El alboroto se debe a que no se cómo hacerlo.

James relajo su semblante y la miro con comprensión, casi como si pudiera entenderla a la perfección. Como los profesores ven a los alumnos o los padres a los hijos con un dejo de superioridad. Rose frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirroja al ver que su primo no decía nada, eso empezaba a molestarla un poco.

-Me sorprendes, Rosie. –respondió James sonriendo. – ¿Desde cuándo dejaste de ser una niña?

La hija de Ron y Hermione no supo cómo interpretar esa pregunta y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Tienes una cita con un chico de ultimo año? ¿Te mueres por no saber cómo besarlo correctamente? –enumero el moreno. –La Rose de hace un año eso lo vería como una atrocidad.

Rose no pudo evitar reír y James la imito, más relajados.

-Se deberá a las hormonas. –opino ella.

-Probablemente sí. –le dio la razón. –Te hacen hacer cada cosa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien porque, ella aun no había experimentado todas aquellas locuras que según su primo o sus amigas eran obra de las jodidas hormonas.

-Supongo que querrás saber cómo besar para no quedar como inexperta con Joe ¿No es así? –preguntó James.

-¿Tu sabrías decirme cómo? –cuestionó Rose sorprendida. –Aprendiendo teoría soy muy buena, en la práctica a veces no tanto pero ya veré como va la cosa.

James esta vez esbozo una sonrisa diferente, una traviesa y malévola que a Rosie le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Qué se traería ese desquiciado entre manos?

-Claro que puedo.

Sin decir nada mas James se sentó esta vez junto a Rose y la miro fijamente a los ojos, la pelirroja casi se pone a temblar de los nervios que le provoco aquella mirada tan penetrante. James acorto la distancia entre ambos y la tomo por los hombros.

-Besar es como volar en escoba Rosie. –aseguro el mayor. –No puedes aprender cómo hacerlo sin haberlo intentado por lo menos una vez. –agrego ensanchando la sonrisa. –No se memoriza, se siente. No se piensa en ello, se vive…

-No entiendo, James. –confesó sonrojada.

-Que no puedes aprender a besar a alguien sin haberlo hecho nunca. Debes sentirlo Rose, vivirlo…

-Tampoco soy buena volando, y lo sabes. –le recordó la chica.

-Eso es porque nunca tuviste un maestro como yo. –se jactó James Potter con su característica arrogancia.

-Eso es porque no se me da. –le replico Rose Weasley.

-No puedes saber si algo se te da o no cuando solo hiciste un pobre intento una vez. –le hizo ver el hermano de Albus. –Y las clases de vuelo no cuentan, Rose. Ni siquiera lo intentabas. –se apresuro a cortarle antes que ella interviniera.

-¡No hablábamos de escobas! –exclamó repentinamente molesta. -¡Si no de besos!

-Es que ya te lo dije, es lo mismo exactamente.

-¿Insinúas que como no se volar tampoco sabré besar? –indagó.

-Insinuó que no sabrás hasta intentarlo y no puedes aprender sin haber hecho aunque sea un intento.

Rose maldijo a su primo y sus deducciones.

-Eso quiere decir que tendré que ir con Joe como la novata que soy y esperar que bese para saber que tan mala soy.

-Yo no dije eso.

James se acerco aun mas a Rose y no la soltó de los hombros, al contrario la tomo con más fuerza.

-Creo que me gusta más la nueva Rose. –dijo James. –La adolescencia te cae bien.

-Sigo sin entenderte.

Sin dejarla agregar ni _pio_ James Potter la beso. Simplemente poso sus labios sobre los de ella y la dejo sin aliento, no los movió como por diez segundos, Rose parecía tan sorprendida que no hacia ningún tipo de reacción ni buena ni mala simplemente estaba paralizada. Se separo de ella con ese aire travieso.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? –preguntó incrédula.

-¿No es obvio? Te bese. Creí que querías aprender.

-¡No así! Somos primos James. –le recordó.

-¿Y? no es como si nos vayamos a casar o algo así. Fue solo un beso, Rose. Relájate.

Pero ella hizo de todo menos relajarse.

-¿Por qué estas besándome cuando podrías estar besando a cada chica tonta de este enorme colegio?

James se encogió de hombros.

-Me gustan pelirrojas, mal Potter debe ser.

Rose suspiró.

-¿Entonces te gusto?

Esa fue la primera vez en los catorce años de vida que llevaba de conocer a James Potter que lo vio sonrojado de vergüenza.

-Claro que me gustas, eres guapa. –le respondió balbuceando. –Rose yo solo quiero ayudarte con tu problema…No es nada morboso o salvajemente pervertido.

Rose asintió y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso en los labios rápidamente dándole a entender su decisión. James sonrió contra los labios de su prima y no dudo en responder el beso. La tomo de la nuca y profundizo el beso con desesperación mientras ella ponía sus manos cada una a los costados del chico apoyándose en la cama para poder incorporarse mejor.

-No lo haces tan mal para ser novata. –alegó James. –Pero podrías mejorar.

Ahora entendía lo que eran las hormonas.

La sensación de unos labios sobre los suyos al principio no había sido nada placentera, al contrario resultaba un poco asquerosa e incluso nauseabunda la primera vez y la segunda pero a la tercera Rose ya había entendido el significado de la frase _Las hormonas te hacen hacer cada cosa_. Era una sensación deliciosa sentir otros labios moverse contra los suyos y más si eran unos tan suaves y delicados como los de James eran con ella. Al principio creyó que lo hacía fatal pero su primo sin embargo no parecía pensar igual.

Después de unos segundos sintió la lengua del moreno contra su boca pidiendo permiso para entrar. Esto la tomo por sorpresa y casi se hecho para atrás pero al sentir la mano del moreno en su columna fue incapaz de cortar el contacto y solo le quedo entreabrir los labios dejándola pasar. Primero le acaricio el labio inferior haciéndola estremecerse para después introducirse por completo en su boca danzando contra la suya misma. Rose adivino que tendría que mover la suya en ese momento y así lo hizo. Era la sensación más placentera que había sentido hasta ahora, casi como si pudiera…

Volar.

Ahora entendía a que se había referido James. Esto era como elevarse por los aires, tomo a su primo de la nuca y se atrevió a meter su propia lengua en la boca de él explorando lugares y dejando que el hiciera lo mismo en su boca.

-Joder…-susurró James.

Ella tuvo que dejar escapar un suspiro al escucharlo.

-Eres…demasiado…buena. –dijo con la voz entre cortada.

Rose se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Ella buena? Pero si era una inexperta.

-Es la primera vez que yo…

-El primero fue fatal. –confesó divertido. –El segundo no fue bueno. Pero este ha sido…espectacular. Aprendes rápido.

-Quizás se debe… -comenzó acercándose más al rostro de James. -…A que tengo un buen maestro.

Lo volvió a besar, esta vez fue como entrar al verdadero paraíso, cada beso parecía ser mejor y mejor y no cavia duda de que James era un experto total, la hacía querer gritar de alegría e incluso gemir un poco en algunas ocasiones, su primo se aventuro y coloco su mano derecha en el trasero de Rose lo cual la hizo sorprenderse pero igual no que ya estaban haciendo estaba suficientemente mal como para preocuparse por tocarse un poco.

-Mejoras cada vez más. –le dijo el moreno.

-Bien, quizás es hora de que me vaya. –opinó Rose colorada y despeinada, totalmente ida.

-O quizás…puedas quedarte a practicar un poco más.

Esto provoco en la pelirroja un sobresalto ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

-Quizás podría cambiar la cita de día. –sugirió. –Para poder practicar un poco más.

James asintió con la cabeza y sin dejarla dar un paso más a la puerta la tomo de la muñeca y la beso con una desesperación enorme, como quien ha visto el agua en el desierto y quiere llegar a ella a toda costa, la beso y sus lenguas se encontraban provocándole mariposas en el estomago. Joder si esto era mucho mejor que volar.

Sobra decir que Rose jamás llego a su cita de esa tarde.

* * *

Este es el final de este extraño One-Shoot :D no me gusto mucho como quedo lo ultimo pero bueeeeeno la inspiracion se fue tan rapido como llego. Dime que te parecio con un review..


End file.
